You're Not Ophelia
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kepedulian di dunia ini hanyalah delusi, paling tidak begitulah menurut Hazama Kirara. #SA16 / "Aku ingin kematianku seindah Ophelia." / "Kau bukan Ophelia." /R&R?


Fanfic pertama untuk event #StayAlive2016

Possible OOC bc crying Hazama. Dibuat dengan mencoba ngebut tapi akhirnya procras juga ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Hidup di dunia yang munafik ini sebenarnya apa artinya?

.

.

.

 _ **"Living in a place where depression is equal to laziness, and no one cares."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hazama Kirara berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi yang jarang dilalui oleh murid-murid lainnya, hanya langkah kakinya saja yang menggema mengisi sudut koridor. Dia tidak benci keheningan seperti ini, jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihat ruangan penuh dengan orang-orang yang hanya membalikkan punggungnya padamu atau menertawakanmu di belakang.

Memuakkan, bisa dia bilang.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Memang ada banyak lukisan di sekolah ini mengingat sang direktur sekolah adalah seorang penggemar lukisan, tapi lukisan ini selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Lukisan seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik walaupun sudah kehilangan nyawa di sungai. Bajunya yang memerangkap air, mengembang di permukaan sehingga terlihat seperti duyung. Hazama memandang lukisan itu lekat-lekat untuk kesekian kalinya, masih terpesona dengan keindahannya.

Lukisan itu—Ophelia.

Hazama paham betul dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam hitam pekat, depresi itu sesuatu yang mengerikan, sekali tercelup ke dalamnya akan sangat susah untuk melarikan diri. Dia sudah mencoba mewarnainya dengan warna merah, dengan darahnya. Entah berapa kali dia sempat berharap kematian bisa menyelamatkannya.

Hazama menggulung lengan seragamnya sampai ke siku, memperhatikan bekas luka yang sudah menutup.

Bekas-bekas sayatan di tangan ini adalah bukti keinginannya untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi itu tidak cukup, sama sekali tidak cukup, sampai luka-luka ini menutup pun penderitaannya tidak juga hilang.

Dia juga ingin kematian yang cantik sehingga bisa membayar semua keburukan eksistensinya di dunia.

"Ahh, lukisan Ophelia ya!"

Seruan yang terdengar dari belakang langsung mengagetkanya, Hazama buru-buru menarik kembali lengannya sampai menutupi sempurna bekas luka yang dia buat sendiri itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang sambil mengerutkan kening tanda jengkel pada orang yang sudah mengagetkannya, surai merah mencolok dan kotak susu stroberi memasuki pandangannya.

Hazama menggerutu. Dia cukup observan untuk tau siapa orang di depannya ini dan dia tidak suka.

Karma Akabane.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya sambil memasang cengiran menjengkelkan. "Maaf, maaf! Hanya terkejut ada orang yang memperhatikan lukisan sampai 15 menit."

"Jadi kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi? Mengerikan."

"Bisa dibilang begitu? Ahahaha," tawanya membalas jawaban ketus Hazama. Dia tanpa ragu mengambil langkah ke depan untuk ikut memperhatikan lukisan Ophelia di sebelah perempuan bersurai gelap itu. "Setiap melihat lukisan ini aku selalu merinding," ucapnya. "Kecantikannya terasa tidak nyata."

"Oh? Kau takut pada wanita yang mengambang di air?" tanya Hazama yang membuat Karma mengrnyitkan kening.

"Entahlah… Kau sendiri kenapa tertarik pada lukisan ini?"

Perempuan bersurai gulita itu diam sejenak untuk menatap lagi lukisan di depannya sebelum memulai, "Ophelia adalah wanita Hamlet. Wanita cantik itu mengalami gangguan pada mentalnya setelah orang terkasihnya membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Sebelum mati, dia bernyanyi. Sebelum air menyeretnya ke maut yang berlumpur di dasar sungai. Membuatnya menjadi kematian paling anggun."

Karma memperhatikannya dengan kagum, "Oh, wow. Kau tau banyak. Tragis sekali nasibnya, rasanya air mataku akan menetes."

"Konyol."

Tentu saja, sejak merasa tertarik dengan lukisan ini Hazama sudah mencari tau banyak hal. Tragis, memang kata itu yang selalu muncul di pikirannya setiap mengingat kisahnya . Sepedih apa penderitaan yang wanita itu rasakan? Tapi, mungkin, hanya mungkin, penderitaan itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Bagaimana dengan penderitaannya? Apa itu juga bisa jadi aksesoris untuk kematiannya nanti?

"Oi, aku serius merasa sedih disini," Karma mendengus. "Ophelia mati tenggelam di sungai tapi dia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Keanggunan ini seakan membayar semua penderitaannya di dunia, ya? Penderitaannya soal orang terkasihnya hmm…"

Hazama sempat terheran kenapa orang ini masih disini dan bukannya pergi sejak tadi, kenapa juga dia terus-terusan bicara?

"Ya, memang indah sekali. Kau tau..." Karma baru saja mau membalas sebelum dirinya tertegun oleh perempuan di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan senyum gelap kepadanya.

"Aku ingin kematianku seindah Ophelia."

Disaat itu Hazama bisa melihat pemuda di depannya agak berjengit merinding.

-StayAlive-

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sial, rutuk Hazama dalam hati saat dia sekali lagi bertemu dengan si surai merah. Dia hanya sedang duduk di tangga untuk merenung tanpa maksud jelas, Hazama sudah memilih tempat yang jarang di lalui orang tapi kenapa dia bisa menemukannya disini?

Matanya memicing pada rambutnya, dia tidak suka warna mencolok seperti itu.

Karena untuk selamanya warna rambut maupun hidupnya akan hitam keseluruhan, bahkan dia tidak bisa mewarnainya dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," balas Hazama dengan nada dingin. "Benar akan kupanggil polisi kalau kau terus mengikutiku."

"Whoa, santai disana. Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu, aku selalu lewat sini kalau pulang."

Hazama ber-oh ria, tidak lupa membuat catatan mental untuk menghindari tempat ini lain kali. Dia melebarkan matanya saat Karma malah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, sebenarnya apa maksud pemuda itu Hazama sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Hmm?" Karma menyadari tatapan tajam Hazama,menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kenapa? Jengkel ya?"

"Tepat sekali, karena itu bisa tolong pergi dari sini? Kau bilang tadi mau pulang kan."

"Ehh, aku bilang begitu tadi?" Hazama memutar bola matanya, Karma tertawa. "Haha, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Ah iya, aku belum tau namamu ya."

"Suzanna," jawabnya singkat ogah-ogahan.

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menipuku Hazama Kirara. Untuk jaga-jaga aku sudah mencari tau duluan!"

Hazama terbelalak tidak percaya.

"… Stalker mengerikan."

"Ayolah, ini cuma upaya jaga-jaga kalau kau menipuku. Berguna juga kan, toh kau benar menipuku. Kau pasti juga sudah tau namaku jadi kita impas, aku terkenal sih."

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau denganku? Peringatan saja, aku cuma punya kutukan untuk dibagi."

Mendengar ucapan Hazama, Karma langsung mengusap tengkuknya sambil tertawa gugup. "Ahahaha, kalau begitu tidak usah membagi apapun juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah repot-repot." Dia melanjutkan lagi setelah mengamati Hazama yang menghela napas panjang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu."

Sekarang giliran Hazama yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan bekas luka di tanganmu?"

Napas Hazama tercekat.

Remaja di sebelahnya ini sudah melihatnya, bekas luka yang buruk itu. Luka yang sudah menutup tapi selamanya akan terasa perih di tangannya. Hazama mencoba tenang, tidak ada perubahan raut wajah sedikitpun di wajahnya. Dia sudah biasa dengan ini.

"Bekas luka apa yang kau maksud?"

Karma tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi pergelagan tangan Hazama yang tertutupi oleh kemeja panjang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau yang kau maksud, mungkin kau salah orang."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak gampang ditipu, Hazama Kirara." Sudut bibir si surai merah naik, tapi keningnya mengkerut. Hazama mengerti arti tatapannya—kasihan. Hazama tidak suka dikasihani. Berhenti memandangnya seperti itu."3 hari yang lalu di depan lukisan sebenarnya aku sudah melihatnya."

Karma terdiam, membiarkan keributan murid-murid yang berhamburan pulang ke rumahnya mengisi keheningan di tangga itu.

"Oh itu—"

"Percuma saja kalau kau berusaha menjelaskan itu cuma luka tidak sengaja biasa," Karma memotongnya. "Aku tidak bodoh, oke? Aku bisa dengan jelas membedakan mana luka karena kecelakaan dan mana luka karena disengaja."

Iris tembaga beradu dengan obsidian. Matanya memicing mengamati gadis berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat di depannya yang terlihat bergeming sama sekali.

"Kau membuat luka itu sendiri."

Tepat sekali.

"Benar."

Sebenarnya Karma sudah mengantisipasi rentetan bantahan lanjutan yang mungkin akan dikeluarkannya, tapi sayang sekali, seharusnya dia sudah tau perempuan seperti Hazama cenderung langsung mengakui sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa dielak. Tidak ada artinya juga dia mencoba membantah, karena bukti masih membekas dengan jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menceritakannya, kau tau… alasanmu membuat luka-luka itu."

Hazama memandangnya tajam, lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Itu bukan senyum ramah, itu senyum meremehkan.

"Lalu setelah cerita kau mau apa?" Si surai merah terbelalak, tapi Hazama melanjutkan sebelum dia sempat membalas.

"Jangan belagu setelah hanya bertemu denganku 3 hari yang lalu. Prihatin karena melihat bekas lukaku? Ingin menjadi orang yang paling suci di dunia dengan mencoba menolongku? Terserah, jujur saja aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tujuanmu. Hanya satu hal yang aku yakini di dunia ini sekarang," Hazama tertawa sinis. "Kepedulian di dunia ini hanya delusi. Mau depresi ataupun hampir gila, tidak akan ada yang peduli."

Konyol, hanya itu pendapat Hazama tentang upaya Karma untuk terlihat peduli padanya. Sekali lagi, dia tidak suka dipandang kasihan walaupun mungkin posisinya sekarang ini sudah sangat rendah. Bohong kalau Hazama bilang dia tidak terguncang. Ada sedikit dirinya yang berharap kalau kepedulian Karma mungkin saja tulus.

Haha.

Ya, mana mungkin.

Hazama sudah lama menyerah pada kepercayaan.

Sudahlah, persetan dengan dunia ini. Ophelia juga punya kehidupan yang tragis, tapi dia bisa tetap memesona sampai akhir.

Dia ingin menjadi seperti Ophelia.

"Tunggu dulu." Karma mulai terlihat tidak sabar saat Hazama beranjak dari tempatnya untuk melangkah pergi. "Kenapa bisa pikiranmu negatif begitu?"

"Depresi itu menarik," sudut bibir Hazama tertarik ke atas. "Dia menelan semua kepercayaan yang ada padamu sampai akhirnya kau hanya cangkang kosong berwarna hitam kelam."

Setelah berjalan pergi, dia tidak berbalik sekalipun.

-Stay Alive-

" _Hazama-san itu orang yang menyeramkan, ya. Rasanya dengan melihatnya saja kau bisa sial."_

" _Benar, benar. Aku merinding, kenapa dia harus satu kelas dengan kita? Rambut itu juga apa sih? Gak banget haha."_

" _Sudahlah, dia kan sampah yang terbuang. Eh, aduh mulutku hahaha."_

Obrolan sejenis itu sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Tentang orang menyebutnya perempuan pembawa sial, suram, atau menyeramkan—dia memang membawa kutukan, oke dia akui itu. Suatu hari kalau dia menghilang tiba-tiba pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Sudah dia bilang kepedulian itu hanya delusi. Eksistensinya sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Pantulan dirinya di permukaan air juga seolah menertawakannya yang masih juga bernapas sampai sekarang ini.

Rasa rendah diri, kegelisahan, kecemasan, perasaan tidak layak, dia sudah cukup lelah dengan semuanya. Percobaan bunuh dirinya dengan mencoba memutus pembuluh darah di tangannya sudah gagal karena dilihat ibunya. Kalau memang hidupnya tidak berarti kenapa dia tidak dibiarkan mati saja?

Karena jelas saja warna merah lebih menarik dari hitam—Ah, merah ya.

Bayangan pemuda berambut merah untuk sesaat lewat di pikirannya, tapi Hazama langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jangan biarkan ucapan peduli kosong itu membuatnya gentar.

Hazama memandang ke air danau di depannya, memandang lurus ke refleksi menyedihkan di permukaan air. "Sebentar lagi..."

Dia menutup matanya, lalu akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke air. Dingin menusuk tulangnya dan rasa sesak karena air memasuki saluran pernapasannya mulai tidak tertahankan. Air yang memberatkan pakaiannya menariknya semakin dalam menuju kematian berlumpur seperti Ophelia. Apa dia bisa secantik Ophelia sekarang?

Namun saat dirinya sudah pasrah, dia melihat cahaya sebelum sebuah tangan meraihnya dan menariknya ke permukaan.

Hazama terbatuk mengeluarkan air yang sudah terminum. Dia mengatur napasnya dahulu kemudian menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya. Merah samar di depannya perlahan makin jelas memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang dia kenal.

"Kukira kau itu pintar," ucapnya mengejek. "Apa kau tidak tau kalau danau ini dalam? Pergilah ke kolam renang jika ingin berenang! Jangan berenang kalau tidak bisa berenang!"

Perempuan bersurai gelap itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kepada Karma. "Eh?" Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja pemuda itu lakukan, Hazama bangkit untuk duduk. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, akhirnya menyadari kesalahanmu?" tanya Karma. Hazama menghela napas panjang lagi dua kali.

" … Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menguntitmu, kan."

"Mengerikan."

"Yep, yep, aku dapat sebutan itu berkali-kali. Terima kasih banyak!"

Setelah terdiam sebentar, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Dia membuat Hazama kaget dengan mencengkram kedua sisi lengan Hazama, keningnya berkerut. Terlihat sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan Hazama barusan.

"Kenapa kau mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri? Mungkin saja hidupmu masih panjang dan suatu saat kau bisa membayar semua penderitaanmu. Apa itu sama sekali tidak pernah lewat di pikiranmu!? Manusia itu harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh kalah oleh depresi. Kedengarannya memang naif, tapi orang yang benar-benar peduli itu pasti ada."

Karma terengah saat mengatakannya dengan suara keras di depan Hazama dalam satu tarikan napas. Dia mengatur napasnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan, sementara Hazama masih terdiam kaget.

"Kau bukan Ophelia."

Mata Hazama terbuka lebar.

"Nasib Ophelia memang tragis, tapi kau bukan Ophelia. Kau tidak harus menjadi Ophelia!" Suara keras Karma memenuhi pendengarannya. "Kematian yang indah itu tidak harus kelihatan cantik seperti Ophelia. Lebih baik kalau kau membuat orang-orang mengingat namamu sambil tersenyum bahkan setelah kau mati, kau bisa memperbaiki hidupmu. Angkat wajahmu!" Alis Karma semakin berkerut, suaranya perlahan memelan. "Bukannya malah mencoba menghilangkan anugerah yang sudah diberikan kepadamu."

Entahlah, apa mungkin ini karena dia baru saja dari air tapi ada air menggenang di kelopaknya.

Sudah berapa lama sejak hatinya menumpul bahkan untuk menangis?

Air yang menggenang itu pun akhirnya menetes melewati pipinya.

"Ya, menangis sajalah. Kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Luapkan saja semuanya. Aku sudah sering melihat tatapan kosongmu di depan lukisan Ophelia. Sekarang lukisan itu hanya lukisan, kau bisa melukis yang lebih bagus lagi."

Tetesan-tetesan itu berubah semakin deras sampai dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama seorang Hazama Kirara yang dijuluki penyihir tanpa hati menangis. Parahnya, dia menangis di depan orang yang baru dia kenal.

Dia telah diselamatkan.

Dia akan mencoba sekali lagi untuk percaya.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
